What if
by beatrizlins61
Summary: A collection of one shots about what would've happen if Rose was the one turned in Shadow Kiss.. Read and Review, please!


**Hey, guys! Well, I really hope you enjoy this. I'll be writing a few one-shots, and I'll be posting it as "chapter 2", "chapter 3" … If, of course, you want me to keep going. This one shot is based on what would it be like if Rose was the one turned in Shadow Kiss. **

The third strigoi grabbed me. I barely had time to notice what was going on before I felt sharp teeth sinking into my neck. I fought him – and by fighting, I mean I tried to get him off me – but then the endorphins entered in my system, and my struggling stopped.

He lifted his head, and I gasped. It was the blond strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in battle.

"I told you I would come back for you." He growled, and started drinking again. I felt fuzzy, dizzy and wonderful. I didn't want him to stop once I began feeling the effects of the bite. It reminded me too much the days that Lissa had to drink from me. It was good – the feeling of my blood being taken from my body was… calming.

At least that was what I was thinking until I heard another scream. A man was yelling, and his voice sounded so panicked, filled with so much pain that I became conscious of my surroundings.

Dimitri. The voice I heard was Dimitri's.

Why? Why was he crying out for me? Was he hurt, did he need help?

No, I realized after a few moments. _I_ was the one who needed some serious help, because Dimitri's neck wasn't being ripped open. Mine was.

The strigoi was watching me with amusement, a bloodied corner of his mouth twisting. He got off me, and for some crazy moment, I thought Dimitri had saved me.

But they were busy fighting off other strigoi. They wouldn't come for me.

I felt myself being held by a pair of strong and cold hands while a battle was exploding around us. Since I couldn't get away from my foe, I tried to get a good look on what was happening.

Five strigoi were behind Blondie, and their objective was very simple – hold the guardians. They weren't trying to kill all of them; they were just slowing them down while I was being carried away.

That's it, I thought. Those three strigoi that had waited for us? They probably just wanted to grab, and turn someone.

And I was this someone. I was going to be turned, and there was nothing Dimitri, Alberta or my mom could do about it. Because there were five strigoi taking care of them.

Instead of fighting like a crazy girl, – though I knew that was what I was supposed to do – I found myself saying mental goodbyes to all my loved ones. There was no way I could get away from this. Not now. Dimitri wouldn't be able to save me, and I had loose a lot of blood anyway. I wasn't going to last much.

All of this took, like, two seconds, but was enough for me to understand what was about to happen to me. I was going to be turned in the creature I've hated since I was a baby.

I just hoped Dimitri would stay safe.

And like magic, I found myself staring into those deep, brown eyes. Dimitri was being held by some guardian whose name I couldn't remember, and he was almost… crying. He kept trying to get free of the guardian, but man, that guy was strong. And as I was being dragged away, I could see the anguish and desperation on his face growing. He looked like a piece of him was being ripped off him. And truly, it was. _I _was this part.

With my last moments of consciousness, I kept looking at him, trying to send just one message: _Find me. And kill me. _There'd be no future for us. Not anymore. All our plans and fantasies were pulled away from me right when I was bitten. Dimitri knew that. So did I. And that's the reason I tried to send those silent messages. I wanted him to be happy, and I doubted that was going to happen with me stalking him and killing innocent people. I wouldn't be happy if I was in his place. Actually, I wouldn't be happy without Dimitri, regardless the circumstances. And yes, it was a little selfish, but if someone was going to take my life, I wanted it to be Dimitri. He was the only one good enough to kill me without getting hurt.

As the blond strigoi entered the cave, the lights were turned out, and I blacked out, thinking about one thing as the love of my life struggled to get to me: _I love you._

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review, please? It would mean a LOT to me! **

**Ps: I'm Brazilian, so if there's any awful and unforgivable grammar mistakes, tell me through a PM or review and I'll correct it! =D**


End file.
